Hopes & Miracles
by TheFireAlchemist108
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Gamzee notices Eridan is sad and lonely, so he decides to cheer a motherfucker up! There will be more chapters, hopefully soon. Feel free to comment and whatever you want, constructive criticism is appreciated! :3 Thanks! Humanstuck-EridanXGamzee


Humanstuck-Erigam Fanfic:

Hopes & Miracles

Chapter 1- Sad Eyes

* * *

_I'd just like to say this is my first fanfic so have mercy when judging, T-T but still, constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either! There will be more chapters, hopefully soon, any notes or comments are very much appreciated._

_I thought of this ship and I thought'd be cute, X3 I don't think it's very popular and I think is a nice change, and also to see a softer side of Eridan. He may not be my favorite character, but he's got the short end of the stick a few too many times, and I think some people should realise that before judging him too harshly. _._ And Gamzee is Gamzee. X3 I gotta love him. 'nuff said. Say what you want, I like the ship. If you don't that's cool too. Enough with introductions, lets read some damn fanfiction. X3_

* * *

Gamzee's POV

He showed up again today. The motherfucker all up on his lonesome. Sitting on a park bench, doing nothing. Sure I talked to him before, but only briefly, like in the hallway at school.

His name is Eridan Ampora. He's about 5 feet 6 inches tall. He wears a violet jacket and always the same striped scarf. He wears that scarf every motherfuckin day. Must be somethin important to him, or at least that's what I've come to figure. He wears a lotta rings and has a purple stripe in the center of his gelled back black hair, all up and spiky-like. He's pretty flashy, acts like it too when he ever gets any attention. But hey, I don't mind, he seemed like a pretty cool motherfucker to me.

He doesn't have many friends, so he seems like the type of bro that like to get his chill on solo style. I never thought much of him before a while ago. That's the first day I ever really noticed the guy. He was always quiet until he suddenly did something to attract attention to himself, or got attention, then he was suddenly confident, bold, getting his superiority complex on. That's all up and motherfuckin fine though, I don't mind. He seemed like that kind of bro. That is, until I saw him at the park the first day.

It was only for a couple brief seconds, but that was enough for me. For those brief seconds we locked eyes. I actually got a good look at him. I looked into those motherfuckin vivid, piercing, violet eyes, staring back at me. Cold, distant, desperate eyes. Almost empty. The kind that are always motherfuckin watching. Waiting. Hoping. Despite knowing no one would ever really return the glance. But even so, they keep on looking. They were beautiful. No, they were motherfucking Miracles. They weren't the eyes of a motherfucking over-confident narcissist asshole or some shit. No, not that brothers eyes.

They were sad.

So motherfuckin lonely. I hardly even know the guy, and it broke my heart. But that was weeks ago. I all up and decided I wanted to be bros with this motherfucker. Despite Karbro all up and lecturing me about how he's bad news and that shit, but eh, I decided to all up and follow my blood-pumper on this one. I paid closer attention to him during and outside of school. Following him all up and ninja like. (Karbro says I'm a stalker, :o)) I noticed he likes to get his chill on at this one bench in the motherfuckin park. Every time I see 'em they're always the same sad, desperate, lonely eyes. We've shown up to the park every motherfuckin day, he'd sit on his bench, and I'd sit on the one next to his.

Sit there, get my motherfucking chill on. I occasionally see him with his nose all up and buried in one of them mangas, he must like em. Might check one or two of them out myself actually. Or he's taking some wicked pics with that camera of his he always has on around his neck. Sometimes I even bring out my motherfuckin guitar my brother Kurloz gave me. The cool purple one with the badass fucking skull on it. I think he likes music, he's always looking over at me when I play. When I look back he all up and blushes and looks away. He's so motherfucking cute.

Today's the day I talk to this motherfucker.

Eridan's POV

"Sup motherfucker!" Gamzee plopped down on the bench to the boy with the black glasses and purple striped hair. He was startled and unnerved by this, but made no attempt whatsoever to get him to leave.

"Um, Hello?" Eridan raised an eyebrow to the unusual sudden interaction.

What was happening? HE, just talked to ME. This strange, sloppily dressed, messy haired, clown loving stoner, was talking to me. And I've never been happier. Or filled with such an intense feeling of anxiety. Shit! what do I say! Ugh! He's looking at me! What do I say?!

Gamzee just sits and stares at him with his constant grin on his face. Along with the clown make up he always wears.

"What cha doin' bro?" He said smiling. Eridan hesitated but still making an attempt to maintain his confident composure. "Uh, sitting here I suppose." her avoided eye contact despite Gamzee's constant mirthful stare. "Wwhy?" Eridan grimaced at his detestable stutter. Gamzee shrugged "Just felt like getting my chill on with a motherfucker." Eridan hides a blush, (or at least thinks he did.) Why in the hell was he talking to him? No one talks to Eridan Ampora. And no one wants to.

"Bro?" Gamzee asked, Eridan having zoned out and not hearing a word he said. "h-huh wwhat?" eridan said frantically which made Gamzee chuckle. "Hehe, damn you're a cute motherfucker. Anyway, I asked if you wanted to hang brother." Eridans heart nearly skipped a beat in absolute disbelief, but kept his cool trying to remain calm, even so a significant blush spread across his cheeks for the "cute" comment. "Uh, sure, wwhatevver. I don't care." He rolled his eyes in attempt to cover his immense amount of embarrassment. Which caused Gamzee's smile to grow. "Great motherfucker!" He smiled and tussled the shorter boy's hair. 'How 'bout I meet you back here tomorrow, and we'll have a motherfucking adventure!" Eridan rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He's been searching for a friend all his life and today one just fell into his small world. All this time he's known him. Seen him around school and town. His name was Gamzee Makara. He's always wearing clown make up, white face, grey around his eyes and mouth, grey dots on his temples, and grey triangular streaks on his cheeks. His black hair ever untamed and messy. His trademark black sweatpants with those big grey polka dots sewed on. (probably by him.) And his purple/indigo hoodie. He always hanging out with that nice crippled boy with the Mohawk, and the always angry (insomniac?) short guy who curses a lot. He's six and a half feet tall and really thin, and has sorta pointy pointy teeth.

They've been in the same grade since preschool. But no more than a "hi" between class in the hallways has ever been said between them. Now, out of the blue, this boy has asked him to hang out. From all the years Eridan has known him, he knows this about him and that he has some whack religion he made up, something about messiahs. So as Eridan watched him watched him wave goodbye with that goofy grin of his and walk away, Eridan had this one thought. Whatever the fuck happened just now, he could only describe, in the simplest terms, it was, as Gamzee would say,

A Miracle.

* * *

_Hoped You liked it! Please comment, I appreciate you're input! Thanks for taking the time to read it, I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! _:3


End file.
